The Darkest Past
by Serinity750
Summary: Natsu comes across an young girl being hurt in alleyway after one of his missions. He saves her and brings her back to the guild. Little does he know that she has a very dark past that will sooner or later catch up with her and get everyone around her involved as well. This is an Natsu X OC. It's also my very first fanfic so please be nice and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Darkest Past Chapter 1

Natsu had just arrived back from a mission with Gray and Erza before deciding to get something to eat. On his way to his favorite place he heard the faint sound of a muffled scream. _It sounds like it came from the alleyway on the right_ he thought.

He ran as fast as he could and stopped in shock at what he saw. A girl, around 17 or 18 with Sapphire blue eyes mixed with a hint of purple and waist length curly blond hair was being held down by two guys while the other one dragged his knife on her pale skin.

There were tears pouring out of her fear filled eyes and blood everywhere the knife had cut her delicate looking skin. The more Natsu watched, the angrier it made him.

Finally, after seeing enough, he snapped. "Hey! Leave that girl alone!" The guys heads snapped up before glaring at him and saying "Why don't you make us." After a couple of punches and kicks were thrown, all three of the guys lay knocked out on the ground.

Natsu picked up the now unconscious girl and took her back to the guild to be treated. As soon as he walked in all the conversations stopped as everyone looked at him and the girl he was holding. Not a moment later the hall was filled with the clamor of voices, which were all directed at him.

Question after question was asked like an rapid-fire gun. "Quit!" the masters voice boomed through the building instantly silencing the rowdy group. "Now, tell me, who's the girl and what happened?"

Natsu was grateful for the quit that now filled the room. "Well, I don't know who she is but, I found her in an alleyway being held down while someone cut her." At this the master frowned and said "Lets take her to the infirmary."

And that's exactly what they did. They had Erza and Levy change her clothes while they checked her wounds. Once the two of them came back out and told Natsu and Macrov the news. "She has a few minor wounds and one major wound near her collarbone. Other than that she's fine."

With that they walked off to where the others waited. "Natsu, go get some food and a drink for our guest while I tell everyone to go about their business." "Ok. I'll do that."

Lilly woke up confused and in totally different clothes than she was in before. Not to mention in some sort foreign room. _Where am I?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly, all the events from yesterday came rushing back in Tsunami like waves. She remembered having decided to take a walk outside her house that morning only to be dragged into an abandoned street by three guys. They had asked her to join their guild and she had politely said "No."

This angered them for some unknown reason. Two of them had pinned her down while the other carved into her skin with a wicked looking knife. A similar looking knife to the ones 'they' used to use on her.

Someone had saved her then but, she couldn't seem to remember who. Just then, the door burst open and a redheaded boy came in with a plate of food and something to drink.

Seeing that she was awake, he came over and set the food down on the table beside the bed. "How are you feeling? My names Natsu. What's yours?" After a brief hesitation she decided to answer him. "I feel better thank you. Nice to meet you Natsu, my name is Lilly." "What is this place?"

Natsu was not prepared to see her awake when he walked in. But, since she was it was time to get some answers. He had asked her if she was feeling ok and for her name. For which she replied that she was feeling better and that her name was Lilly.

When she asked "where am i?" he swiftly if not hesitantly replied "You're in the infirmary at the guild Fairy Tail." Her eyes widened a bit before she began eating some of the food.

"Why were those mean treating you like that and what did they want?" Lilly visibly paled at these questions. But none of the less she answered them. "I was taking a walk when they jumped me and asked me to join their guild. When I said no, they began to cut me."

This angered Natsu, for some reason. "What was the name of their guild?" Her answer was barely above a whisper when she answered. "They said it was called Phantom Lord."

Just then the door burst open and Erza followed by Gray, Macrov and Levy came marching in.

"We heard everything." They said in union. Lilly squeaked before hiding herself with the covers. "introduce yourselves first!" Natsu nearly screamed. They just looked at him with shocked faces. All of them except for Gray that is. _He's never acted this way towards us before_ they all thought.

As for Gray, he was too focused on the girl peeking out from under the covers. _She's beautiful_ he thought.

Macrov walked over to the young girl before saying "Come out so we can talk. We don't bite. I promise." Slowly if not a bit hesitantly, she crawled out from under the covers showing pale skin, blond hair, blueish purple eyes, and rose hued lips.

"You do? Then tell her to put those swords away please." Her voice was shaky with fright and her face was pale. Macrov gave Erza a nod for which she put up her swords causing a breath of relief to come out of the young girl.

They all stared at each other for a second or two as the young girl stood slightly behind Natsu timidly. Then, Erza stepped forward. "Hi, i'm Erza and the one over there staring like an idiot is Gray." "I'm Macrov, the guildmaster of this here guild."

"M-my name is Lilly, nice to meet you. And thank you for taking care of me." after saying such she bowed slightly catching everyone off guard especially the guys. All three of them just stood there looking at what she was wearing.

She wore a bikini top dress that was the same color as her eyes that flowed down to her upper thighs. She had blue shimmering shoes that went with the glitter touched dress.

"What? is there something on my face?" she asked when all of them just stood there staring at her. Erza took this moment to hit all three of their heads. Then began dragging Lilly out of the room all while saying "come on lets give these three some to think about their actions."

The two of them left the room while the three boys held a meeting.

"What do you think of her Gray and Natsu?"

"I think she's lovely." Gray replied with a slightly flushed face.

"I also think so but, somethings bothering me." Natsu mumbled out.

"And what would that be?" Macrov and Gray asked.

"Did you see the mark on her shoulder?" They nodded their heads in response.

"I wonder where she got that." Gray then got up and to get a book filled with identification marks. He began flipping through the pages till he spotted the one they were looking for and paled slightly.

"Look at this!" Gray shouted as he plopped onto the floor. He then showed them what he had found.

"The mark we saw belongs to a group of people that liked to experiment on living humans. That group was called Zodiac. There are also records of one such person escaping before going missing." The other two paled after hearing this.

"Could that be Lilly?" Natsu and Macrov asked simultaneously.

"I think so, but we will have to ask her ourselves." Little did they know that one of the people form the said organization was listening and watching from the open window the whole time before walking away.

Loud noises could be heard from the other side of the door so they decided to investigate. Once they walked into the room a rather large group of people both guys and girls had surrounded Lilly, Erza and Levy.

As they drew closer to the group they heard all the girls asking Lilly where she came from while the guys practically threw themselves at her. For some unknown reason this angered both Gray and Natsu.

"Enough! Leave her be!" Macrov's voice boomed through the room.

At this, everyone except Natsu, Gray, Erza and Levy left the room and Lilly entirely alone. "Now, Lilly. Natsu, Gray and I have a few questions we want you to answer."

After a brief hesitation she nodded her head as if to say go ahead. "Were you in fact an escapee from the group called Zodiac?"

Lilly noticeably pales before answering in a somewhat shaky voice "yes, how did you find out?"

"We saw the mark on your shoulder." they replied with at once.

"What exactly did they do to you?" Natsu asked after a few minutes.

"They experimented with different sort of magic powers on me till they got the results they wanted. They cut and diced me while injecting me with magic. Can we not talk about his please."

"Sure. But I have one more question for you" Macrov said gently. "And that is?" _Clears his throat. _"Would you like to join our guild?" he asked kindly.

Everyone looked at Lilly hopefully. Lilly smiles before replying excitedly "Yes! I would love to join your guild."

Natsu and Gray hugged each other before glaring at each other while Levy and Erza exchanged knowing and excited looks. "So, which group are you going to join Lilly?" Levy asked. " I don't know." she replied shyly.

Natsu and Gray perked up after hearing this. "You can join my group!" they said at the same time before fighting with each other. "What was that pointy eyes?! You wanna go?!" "I sure do droopy eyes!"

Erza decided to step in at that point and hit them both on the head causing them to stop fighting. She then turns back to Lilly and says "you are indeed welcome to join our group if you want to. Though, I have to warn you these two idiots can be a handful sometimes."

All of them look at her waiting for an answer. "I'd love to join your group. That is if you'll have me." She barely finished saying this when both Gray and Natsu ran over and hugged her and Erza joined in soon after. This shocked the young girl.

Not long after that Erza, Natsu and Gray began walking her home.

Once they arrived at her house Natsu stopped in his tracks while having a strange sense of Deja vu. _I think I've been here before_ he thought. "Gray you and Natsu stay here at the house, I'm going to take Lilly shopping.

Lily walked through all sorts of shops in town with Erza. Several times Erza would pick out an outfit or item that was either way too revealing or just not her style.

It wasn't till they had bought several bags of clothing each and were on their way home did they strike.

They came out of the alley to their right knocking Erza out before dragging Lilly away kicking and screaming all the while.

Erza woke up to some sort of pain before realizing that Lilly was no longer with her but, her bags were. "Who were they? and where did they take her?!" she asked herself out loud. "I need Natsu and Gray's help with this." With that she half ran half stumbled back the way she came.


	2. Chapter 2

The Darkest Past Chapter 2

Natsu was in the middle of a game of Black Jack with Gray when Erza practically threw open the door and stumbled into the room. _She doesn't look to good_ he thought.

"What happened to you Erza? Where's Lilly?" Gray asked looking up from the cards he was holding. "They took her. She needs our help."Erza replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who took her ? What happened Erza?" Natsu asked frantically. He had unknowingly began to hold feelings for the newest member. "It was Phantom Lord guild members. They knocked me out and then took off with Lilly."

"Then lets go save her!" both Gray and Natsu shouted before glaring angrily at each other.

It wasn't long till they gathered all their stuff together and began making their way to the Phantom Lord guild.

After soon arriving at the guild they were instantly surrounded by some guild members and the elemental four. _Oh man, this is going to take forever! I can only imagine what their doing to poor Lilly._ Natsu thought frantically as images and scenarios of what could be happening flashed through his mind. None of them were good.

15 or so minutes later, Natsu, Erza and Gray finished off the last remanning guild members before heading inside the foreboding building. Inside the building, to their surprise was drastically empty.

"Hello! Is anybody home?!" Gray shouted before being hit on the head by Erza saying "shush! I heard something coming form upstairs." All three of them cautiously moved up several flights of stairs before entering a corridor on their right. They soon arrived outside a door were the noises seemed to be coming from.

For what seemed like the second time that day Lilly woke up in an unknown room with no idea how she got there. only this time she was chained to some sort of bed with people standing around her.

She caught bits and pieces of the conversation but nothing concrete.

"Does she know?"

"Of course she doesn't!"

"Well if she does, there's only one way to find out."

"Indeed."

She had no further warning than that, then they all crowded around her holding various different knives and instruments of torture.

Everything after that was hazy considering she couldn't stop screaming in pain as they sliced, diced and prodded her relentlessly. They were obviously looking for something but, what she had no clue. While they did this they kept whispering amongst themselves excitedly for some reason that was not apparent to her.

The next thing she knew everything turned black as the world disappeared around her. The last thing she remembered hearing was a crash and someone shouting her name.

Natsu couldn't hold back his rage when he opened the door to see three or more men standing around Lilly cutting her soft, pale skin as she laid there unconscious. He punched one after the other making steady headway towards the girl on the table.

Once all of the men were either dead or passed out on the floor, he practically ran over to her shouting "Lilly!" over and over again. He picked her up and turned around to see Gray staring and glaring at him while Erza just looked him shocked and amused.

"What?" he asked them both as they continued to stare at him. Erza cleared her throat before pointing at Lilly pointedly.

When he continued to look at her with a confused look, she sighed before saying "she's not wearing much of anything. Her clothes are ripped and her skin is showing." she pointed out.

This caused both him and Gray to look at Lilly flushing slightly before looking for something to cover her with. They found a blue robe on a near by chair and draped it over her.

There was one though that just kept floating through his mind. _What did they want and why are her clothes ripped? _He caught his gaze going from the path in front of him down to the girl in his arms and back again.

_Man, her sleeping face is adorable_ he thought suddenly. _Wait where did that come from?_

He continued to walk his mind was clouded by the ongoing conflict. One side being the hidden side that had the growing affection that was growing within him while the other was the side that was still in denial about his feelings.

It wasn't till he nearly plowed into Erza, who had suddenly stopped, did the war inside him come to a temporary halt. He looked over her shoulder just as Gray came up behind them.

What he saw was a lot of people form multiple guilds standing there waiting for them. _Not good_ was his last thought as he laid Lilly down to the side, right before they charged towards them.

Gray was growing more and more agitated as time went by. Not only was Natsu the one that got to hold Lilly but, they were still no closer to finding out why people kept attacking them in order to get to Lilly. Nor any closer to figuring out what they wanted with her.

He sent an ice cold wave of ice towards one of them as he tried and failed to pick up said girl. _Will this never end?_ No sooner had he thought this all of the guild members scattered like they were signaled to leave by some unseen force.

_What the heck just happened_ he asked himself. "Gray, Natsu, one of you get Lilly and lets get back to the house." Erza shouted at them before walking in the direction of said house.

There was of course an argument of who got to carry Lilly. Which of course got pretty heated before Erza came back, picked up said girl and hit them both on their heads causing "OW's" to come out of both their mouths.

She then walked away silently, causing the two to glare at each other before fallowing her back to the house.

Once they got to the house, Erza practically ordered them to stay in the living room while she bathed and dressed the unconscious girl. Both of them blushed a bright pink but said nothing as she walked off with Lilly and shut the door behind her.

This left two slightly flushed boys with their overactive imaginations and each other.

Erza sighed as she bathed the young girl in the tub, who, so far showed no sign of waking up. Erza took a good look at her before realizing just how many scares there were on this young girl's body.

One thing in particular caught her eye. It was a bluish mark near her collar bone that resembled the shape of some sort of animal beside an human. It didn't resemble any animal she'd ever seen before. It looked like some sort of serpent next to a young women. But, she couldn't be sure.

After bathing the young girl and cleaning her wounds, Erza dried her off and dressed her in the first outfit she found. It was a halter-top dress with a v-cut and flowing skirt that reached just below her butt. It was a deep shade of violet with little blue sparkles here and there.

She also found some shoes that went with it just fine before walking back out into the room the boys were in. What she saw when she walked into the room was surprising to say the least.

Both of them had semi red faces deep in thought. Neither of them were arguing or fighting, which she had come to expect out of them.

Erza stood there for a few minutes stunned before clearing her throat rather loudly causing both of them to jump 2 inches into the air, startled at the sudden noise. She smirked at their guilty faces before sitting down across from them.

"W-well..." they both asked at the same time. She sighed before explaining what she saw.

"She has some minor wounds as well as a couple major ones but, other than that she should be fine." Sighs of relief could be heard in the sudden silence. "But," she began as they looked at her warily, expecting bad news.

"I also found some sort of birthmark near her collarbone. It looked like a women standing next to a serpent but I couldn't be sure." They looked at her with relief filled faces but then became confused as they looked from her to each other.

"Why didn't we see that before?" Natsu almost growled before catching himself. He really didn't know what was wrong with him to day. _It's only natural since you've fallen for her_ a small part of him whispered.

_You don't know that for sure_ another part of him whispered. He felt like he had a devil and an angel on his shoulders. "We didn't see it because it was to small to pinpoint due to all the clothes she was wearing at the time." Erza said capturing his attention once again.

"The only thing we can do is wait till she wakes up and then ask her the questions that are swimming through our brains." Erza said this time capturing both of their attention. They nodded their heads in agreement.

_Finally, some well needed answers!_ That was the last thing that crossed his mind as he and the others waited on pins and needles for the sleeping girl to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

The Darkest Past Chapter 3

Lilly awoke with a scream caught in her throat before she noticed jus where she was. She was back in her room dressed in another dress yet again. _Was it just a dream_ she asked herself before looking at the red welts on her skin. _Nope, definitely not a dream._

She got up off the bed staggering a bit as her unused leg muscles protested the sudden movement. None of the less she toughed it out walked into the room to see three sets of eyes staring at her.

She blushed in embarrassment causing her face to turn a bright shade of red as the eyes the two guys raked her body up and down like they could see what was underneath her outfit.

This caused the two guys to smirk before glaring accusingly at each other. It was Erza who saved her.

"Lilly, glad to see your awake. Sit down right here." Erza motioned to the spot next to her. She smiled at her grateful for her intervention as she sat down next to the red headed girl.

"We have a few questions we would like for you to answer. That is, if you want to." Lilly stared at the three of them with a mixture of shock and apprehension. "What would you like to know?" she asked simply.

The three of them looked at each other before looking back at her. It was Erza who asked the first question. "Well, I would like to ask what your birth mark stands for." she asked hesitantly.

It was all she could do to keep her voice under control. " It means I have the power to control anything or anyone alive or dead with just a single word." she said barely above a whisper. "I wasn't born with it though. It's a mark that appeared right after the Zodiac finished their experiments.

This brought surprised gasps from all three of them. Then they all had the same look of anger and horror before Natsu asked "Is that why all the guilds are after you?" She had to look at him then. She had felt all the blood drain from her face throughout the whole conversation.

"Yes..." it was barely even a whisper. Memories she had long since banished whipped through her like demons circling their prey. She began to shake and shiver with renewed fear. Natsu and Gray's murderous faces barley registered at this point.

She felt like she was going to be sick. She got up hurriedly before she felt a gentle hand on her arm and looked up to see Erza help her towards the bathroom. She had barley made it to the toilet before she started retching up the remains of her lunch.

Natsu had to real in the very urge he had to kill the bastards that had done such things to her. He could tell that Gray felt the same as he looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Erza also showed a similar expression before she left with Lilly for the bathroom.

Right then he could hear gut wrenching sounds come from said bathroom. The look on Lilly's face before she left just made him want to kill anyone who caused her to look so frightened and horrified.

"Hey Pointy Eyes, did you see her expression right before she left with Erza?" Natsu turned to look at him then. He nodded which caused Gray to nod back. Mutual understanding passed between the two. _We both feel like killing someone_ was the thought that went through his head as Erza came back with a very pale Lilly.

Erza gave them a look that said _We will make who ever did this pay _before it changed to one of gentle concern as she looked back at Lilly. "D-do you have anymore questions?" she asked weakly which just stirred the carefully tamped down urge to slaughter those at fault all over again.

It was Erza that answered for them due to the rage that simmered just below the surface of both his and Gray's skin. "Yes, how did you end up with that organization?" she asked deceptively calm. Lilly lowered her head before speaking.

"My parents owed them a debt but, had refused when they asked for me to settle that debt." Natsu could hear the pain and sorrow in her voice. So could everyone else. "So, they killed them and my older brother who attempted to protect me. It was in vain though."

The more she talked the more he and the others wanted to kill something or someone as well comfort her. "In the end they ended up taking me back to their headquarters despite all the energy I spent trying to escape."

"I was only 3 years old then, and up until recently the only thing they did was experiment on me." This caused everyone including him jaws to drop in utter shock. "You **were** 3 years old?!" They all yelled in horror. Lilly simply nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well, you know the rest." she said after a brief silence. _No wonder everyone's after her and that she always seems to wind up in desperate if not horrific situations_ he thought to himself. And from the looks on the others faces they were thinking the same thing.

Natsu and Gray glanced over at Erza as she made an "aha" sound. "I just had an wonderful idea!" she said rather loudly. "What if the three of us moved into the house with Lilly. That way we can keep an eye on her just in case someone or something decides to rear it's ugly head." she stated rather simply.

Lilly got up and clapped her hands before exclaiming "That's a wonderful idea!" With that she ran off to prepare their rooms. This left two slightly irritated boys and a smirking Erza.

Erza was sitting with Lilly while she heard the two idiots in the other room complaining to each other about the bedroom arrangement before starting to fight with each other once more. She sighed before continuing to wash Lilly's hair and back.

"Are they always like this?" the young girl in front of her asked. "Well, yes but was never really this bad." she said before chuckling as she heard stuff being knocked around.

"Why is it worse than it used to be?" Lilly asked curiously. Erza debated telling the truth or a white lie. She then decided to tell the truth. "It's because they like you and are fighting over who you like more." she stated blandly before leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"Plus it doesn't hurt that you have filled out in all the right places." Erza said half jokingly as she grabbed Lilly in a certain spot right below the collar bone and began to squeeze. A moment later they Erza found herself leaning over a wide eyed Lilly who squeaked as she groped the same spot again.

This soon turned into an all out water warfare.

Gray and Natsu had stopped fighting with each other as soon as they heard squeals and laughter coming form the girls room. They had long ago taken their showers and were now ready for bed.

They looked at each other before grinning wickedly at each other and nodding. They snuck into the girls room to see that bathroom door was wide open revealing the scene going on inside.

What appeared at first was a lot of bubbles and the occasional glimpse of flesh. Both of them paused as the full details of the scene hit hem full force.

_It looks like something out of any guys fantasy_ Gray though to himself before getting a glimpse of Lilly's fully exposed legs. Both he and Natsu had to put their hands to noses before blood got onto the carpet.

That was soon to be the least of their worries. For not a moment later did Lilly squeal and tap Erza on her shoulder before pointing at the two of them her face flushed in embarrassment.

They ran as fast as they could but ultimately the end result was the same. Erza had re-equipped and stood in front of them holding a blunt sword before knocking them out.

They woke up later tied to the bed post of their bed with two very angry looking women in front of them. They didn't speak just stood there glaring at them before leaving. Gray could understand Erza glaring at them for it was normal. But, Lilly, who was both timid and kind? That hit him harder than anything else.

Gray looked over at Natsu just as he burned the last of the rope that was tied around his wrists, watching as they burnt to a crisp and fell to the floor. "Hey untie me as well!" he nearly shouted.

Natsu just stood there with a huge sickening grin on he face before walking out the door. Gray was left tied to the bed and losing blood circulation.

Natsu just walked out of the room grinning like the Cheshire cat himself. That is, until he walked into the kitchen to see Erza sitting on the floor, holding a sleeping Lilly while motioning for him to be quit.

He walked over to the front door only to be hit on the head from behind by someone unknown. He was basically out like a stinking match.


	4. Chapter 4

The Darkest Past Chapter 4

Natsu awoke to a bright light being shone directly in his eyes while a gruff voice demanded he wake up. He felt some sort of metal on his arms and legs while he heard more people coming to see him.

"Well, what have we here. If it isn't Natsu from Fairy Tail. We have a few questions for you." a familiar voice boomed throughout the room. The owner of said voice soon walked into his field of view.

It was Gajeel. He walked over to Natsu before laughing at his expression. "We were hoping to catch a little Flower tonight but oh well, you'll have to do." he said before smiling wickedly.

He walked over to a table and picked up something before returning to where Natsu lay immobile. "I want to ask you a few questions, and if you refuse or answer dishonestly, then you'll get a little gift." his already wide grin grew even bigger at the defiance in Natsu's eyes.

"This will be fun!" was the last thing he remembered hearing as he blacked out due to immeasurable pain.

Gajeel was very disappointed when the young boy on the table blacked out before the fun even began. He was then ordered to leave the question and answer session for the next day.

He sighed. They weren't really getting anywhere with the person they had now. What they needed was some motivation of some sort to get him talking.

Gajeel smiled wickedly as he came up with an idea just where to find 'that' sort of motivation. He walked down the lit streets before coming to an abrupt halt in front of his destination.

It was only later that he realized that he hadn't gone as unnoticed as he thought as searing pain erupted from both his legs and his back. He turned his head to see who had attacked him only to find that the person who had attacked him was Erza.

The last image he saw was her blood stained sword being held close to his face and then nothing. He woke up to the sound of chatter.

He then opened his eyes to find he was staring straight into the most hypnotic eyes he'd ever seen. They were blue with little swirls of violet.

The owner of those eyes backed away quickly before yelling "he's awake!" As if summoned Erza and Gray walked into the room. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Gray asked mockingly.

"Looks like we caught a little Phantom in our trap huh Erza?"

She smirked before giving him eyes of a killer that instantly froze his blood and any hope of getting out alive. "Yes Gray, it does seem like we caught ourselves an little Phantom. The only question is what should we do with him?" she asked icily. Gray smirked. "I know lets ask him a few questions..."

"I agree, lets."

It was along time till they stopped torturing him and left him alone in a locked room. His hands were locked behind his back in an very painful position. He couldn't make the slightest move with out crying out in agony.

It took him even longer to finally sink into sleep. And even then the agony that was his body entered his dreams turning them into nightmares that caused him to question his sanity.

_I don't care anymore_ was the last thing that ran through his sleep exhausted brain before the darkness took him under.

"Are your sure this is going to work Erza?" Gray asked for the 20th time causing her to sigh with impatience. "If you keep asking that Gray me and Lilly are going to leave you behind." she said before walking a bit faster almost dragging Lilly behind her now.

They had been traveling the side alleyways as discreetly as possible hoping not to be noticed. So far there was no sign of people on the street. Things looked good so far, not that they couldn't wind up getting themselves in trouble, but things just seemed to continue to go their way for a while.

That is until they reached the Phantom Lord guild building. Everything after that went from bad to worse.

The first thing that happened was they lost Gray, which meant he got himself lost. Not only that but they were now being chased by the elemental 4 all over again. And of course, one thing lead to another and Erza had somehow lost not only Gray but Lilly as well. _This is just not my day_ she thought.

Erza continued to take short cut after short cut till she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going..." the words trailed off once Gray realized it was her mumbling a quick "sorry" before he realized something else. "Where's Lilly?" he asked rather desperately looking around.

"I don't know Gray. I lost her awhile back." She gave him a look that said _We'll talk about this later_. This look was not lost on Gray, who simply nodded. They walked in companionable silence for awhile before a shrill scream broke the air around them.

They looked at each other before dashing towards the blood curdling screams direction. Once they arrived they found a struggling Lilly surrounded by some guys wearing cloths with star signs on them. _So, this is the infamous Zodiac_ both Erza and Gray thought at the same time.

They decided to test their luck against the group and was surprised when they defeated all of them within 10 minutes. They walked over to a trembling Lilly before helping her up. "Why were they so weak?" Gray asked the frightened girl gently. It didn't seem like she was going to respond at first but, eventually she looked at them while taking a deep breath. "Those were just the lackeys, the lowest ranked of the whole organization." she replied softly, still slightly spooked.

Gray didn't know what made him do it. One moment he was standing there staring at Lilly then the next he had scooped her up into his arms walking away while she stared at him in shock. A light blush coated her cheeks.

He heard Erza sigh as she followed them. They took a lot of twists and turns before arriving at the bottom of the stairs.

Loud banging noises could be heard from just up ahead. They all took a great big gulp of air before pressing onwards. 10 seconds later they stood outside of a large metal door where they heard grunts of pain as well as the clanging of some sort of tools.

They stood like that for awhile as they tried to muster the emotional strength to open the door and reveal what lay behind it. "on three." Gray whispered. "One. Two. Three!" all at once they shoved the door open to reveal Natsu chained to a table much like Lilly had been before. Though this time around he was alone. Or at least he appeared to be.

Some how Lilly got out of his arms and began to slowly walk towards Natsu before anyone could stop her. Once she arrived at the bedside she gently shook him awake. At first he was prepared to attack but, then he took a good look at Lilly and relaxed slightly.

Then, just as fast his face became a mask of horror. He attempted to push her way before saying "You can't be here. They used me to lure you here Lilly." Not a moment later did two tough looking men walked through a hidden door and took a hold Lilly on both sides and began to carry her away.

Natsu woke up to a gentle hand touching his shoulder and on instinct he prepared to attack. It wasn't until he saw who it was did he relax even the slightest bit._ It's only Lilly. Wait, Lilly?!_

Alarm bells sounded in his head as he remembered something one of his captors said. "We will lure the rest of them here and take the one we need while our little 'pet' takes care of the rest." They had then laughed sickeningly while walking away.

But now it was much too late. More than too late to in fact. He sighed before realizing that Gray and Erza had cut his arms and legs free. With a swift "Let's go!" all three of them took off after the two men.

They were later stopped by some sort of mutant dog that blocked their path ahead while growling and baring it's teeth. There was collar with a tag that red Hades on it around it's neck. _Damn it, why now? we were so close!_ This thought kept repeating and repeating itself over and over again. There was little left to do besides flee or fight the enormous dog.


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkest Past Chapter 5

Natsu had no clue he had defeated the dog till Erza and Gray tapped him on the shoulder dissipating the red ever so slightly.

_What is wrong with me? Ever since Lilly came along I've been acting like a jealous boyfriend._ An that was exactly what had him confused.

He could worry about that later. They had to worry about finding Lilly first. That meant that any troubling feelings were going to have to wait till later. So, he shoved them down and locked them away.

They walked around the dog and began walking towards their destination once more. They walked for quite awhile without hearing the slightest sound. As they walked a bit further they heard what sounded like a slight scream and felt a rather large burst of energy. Both were coming from the hallway on the left.

" It sounds like we should go in that direction." Erza half whispered. Natsu and Gray grunted in confirmation before walking down the left hallway. As they were walking down the hallway, the sounds and amount of energy grew louder and increased till they came upon a bronze embellished door.

Natsu took one look at it before kicking it down. _I'll be damned if I let a door stand between me and Lilly._ He was about to walk into the room but, one thing stopped him from doing so. It was Lilly. Her eyes were glazed over while she screamed strapped to some sort of chair. The energy he felt was coming from her. That wasn't the only thing, all the objects in the room were attacking her captors who struggled to get away.

His gaze turned back to Lilly to see that the mark Erza once saw, the one with the animal and young girl, was glowing a dark shade of black. _I seriously doubt that that's a good thing._ With that thought driving him he cut the cords and picked her up trying to sooth her. "It's alright, I'm here now!" He kept repeating over and over till he noticed she'd gone limp in his arms and the black glow was now a light blue.

His rage returned but, this time he didn't think it would ever go away. At least not until he got rid of the source. The source being the two guys trying to hide in the corner. As if on instinct, he stalked towards them, hardly making a sound as he did. Once he stopped in front of them he began to pummel the living day lights out of them. It wasn't till Erza pulled him away from them that he realized just how far gone he was. He looked back at the two men and realized that they were no longer breathing.

"You've gone to far this time Natsu." Erza said sadly. They had left the building over 15 minutes ago and were now walking back to the house. He was still holding Lilly who had yet to wake up. He was really surprised that Gray hadn't tried to pick a fight or complained at all about him being near Lilly. What surprised him even more was that Erza seemed to be unable to stay quite for the first time ever.

She kept talking about random things here and there. He didn't know had caused this switch to happen but, he was pretty sure it had to do with the way he acted back when he totally lost it. Sooner than he expected they reached the house and he walked inside before heading towards Lilly's and Erza's room. Once in there he sat Lilly down on the bed unaware of Erza standing right behind him, he bent over and kissed those rose tinted lips.

After that he instantly fell asleep unable to help himself.

Erza was very happy to find Lilly safe and sound. Though she was still reeling and confused by the way Natsu acted back in the guild building when they found Lilly. He had acted like a raging dragon who's mate had been threatened or attacked. She couldn't wrap her head around it nor figure out what had triggered this.

So, when she silently followed Natsu into their shared room she was not prepared for what followed. She nearly fell over when he kissed her and fell asleep next to her. She jumped when Gray walked next to her and said "He really like her doesn't he?"

Holding a hand over her heart she said "yes, I believe he does." They both walked out of the room and to the kitchen. Once there, they began to fix some food. It wasn't long till they heard Lilly wake up screaming.

Lilly woke up screaming at the memories that were flooding her waking mind. She only stopped screaming when she realized that she was in her room and Natsu was snoring softly beside her. She relaxed then only to hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later Erza and Gray threw open the door and rushed over to her with mumbled "Are you ok's?" and worried glances looking her up and down. She got of the bed and walked out of the room to get away from them slightly aware that she was in nothing but a short skirt and a tank top but was to busy to pay further attention to that.

Once in the kitchen she began to fix herself a bowl of cereal._ I can't believe I let myself get tricked into unleashing my powers. _She shivered in remembrance. Although, she couldn't remember anything after her powers were unleashed. She could only remember Natsu's voice telling her she was safe but, not anything else. She sighed noticing she was low on certain food items and finished her breakfast.

Once she was finished eating she walked back to the room and grabbed a hand full of clothes then began to change. She was completely unaware that Natsu was staring at her as she changed. It wasn't till she felt someone tap her shoulder did she realize she wasn't alone.

Natsu woke up and stretched himself to get rid of all the cramps. When he turned around he found himself staring straight at Lilly as she changed her cloths. He felt himself blush a deep shade of red. He just couldn't tear his eyes away form her for some reason. Without out himself knowing it he began to walk towards her and lightly touched her shoulder.

She slowly turned around and faced him with an pink tinted face looking slightly embarrassed at being caught in this sort of situation. She was now dressed in a very short dress the same color as her eyes with little flowers scattered here and there on it. The dress had no sleeves and fit snugly on her.

Her golden flaxen hair glistened in the sun beams that filtered through the window. It cascaded down her shoulders and back like melted gold mixed with bits of auburn. He found himself thinking about things he shouldn't be but couldn't be bothered to care. Not with a slightly flushed Lilly standing in front of him looking every bit like a fairy. He found himself staring profusely at her lips which, at the moment were slightly parted in shock.

"I'm going to kiss you now." he mumbled before kissing her. As his lips meet hers she only hesitated a bit before kissing him back. The world seemed to spin and shimmer as minutes passed by the two of them kissed looking longingly at each other. Just then, a loud "What are you doing?!" echoed through the room causing the two of them to step away from each other guiltily while looking at the intruder. The intruder being of course Gray.

Natsu wanted walk over and shut the door in Gray's face and continue kissing her but, the look on Lilly's face told him that that was unlikely. He sighed before answering the intolerable fellow. "What we were doing is exactly what it looked like." He then walked passed Gray dragging Lilly behind him.

He later found himself walking down the isles of the grocery store following behind Lilly as she continued to put things into the cart before moving on. He couldn't really tell what she was picking out because he was to busy looking at her butt. Which he found quite attractive. Well, he couldn't think of one thing about her that wasn't attractive.

He wasn't really watching where he was going either, so when she stopped he practically ran into her. "Sorry." he said holding his nose but she was to busy looking at something or rather someone shaking a bit. He peered around her shoulder to see a women that was holding up a picture of Lilly and asking if anyone had seen her. Without looking back Lilly grabbed the basket they were using and ran back the way they came like a frightened rabbit. He took one more look at the women before running after her.

Once he caught up with her she had already payed and was almost running back towards the house. "Who was that Lilly?" he asked almost out of breath. He was afraid she wasn't going to answer him but she stopped and looked back at him with very frightened eyes. "She is the person who killed my family and experimented on me. How did she find me?" she asked shakily.

Natsu felt his blood run cold. _How could she be the one? She's no older than me or Lilly._ He felt a sudden tug on his arm and looked up to see Lilly trying to pull him away looking behind him once more and let her drag him behind her.

Once back at the house they sat down while Lilly made dinner mumbling to herself and generally jumping at the slightest noise. He had never seen her like this before. Matter of fact it was scaring him and worrying him at the same time. He had told both Erza and Gray what had happened and the three of them had agreed to search for more information on that women, who he later found out was named Kathleen and more info on the group calling themselves Zodiac.

Erza was surprised to arrive at her room that she shared with Lilly only to find Natsu laying next to said girl. Both were sound asleep holding each other for dear life. They both looked like little kids but she knew better than that. She walked out of the room deciding to sleep on the couch tonight. Once her head hit the couch she fell instantly in to a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. She opened it to see Macrov standing there with a grim look on his face. She knew instantly she wasn't going to like what ever he had to say.


	6. Chapter 6

The Darkest Past Chapter 6

Erza welcomed her master in and got him a cup of tea before sitting next to him. Gray had woken up Natsu and sat on the couch next to theirs. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell us master?" she asked uncertainly. "Well, you see I have acquired more information on what sort of experiments they did and what sort of family she had. I also got more information on that women you told me about." he said grimly.

Erza just looked at him blankly before motioning for him to continue."Her family was made up of both full blooded humans and dragons which makes her half human and dragon. They wanted to create weapon that they could use to control the magic council and thus the world. So, they injected both many types of magic and DNA into her at a young age." "As for the women that Natsu saw in the grocery store, she is in fact the head of the Zodiac organization and is currently searching for Lilly and has been since she escaped."

It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming in rage as well us surprise and shock. _There is now way she's half Dragon not to mention some sort of powerful weapon. I really want to murder this group of soulless ingrates so bad!_ These thoughts flashed through her mind like a cat chasing a mouse.

Just then Gray and Natsu walked in looking at her and Macrov warily as if they suspected foul play or trickery. "What are you guys talking about?" they both asked at the same time. Erza sighed before telling them exactly what Macrov had told her acutely aware of the growing rage that settled over the two of them like an inferno and a blizzard all at once.

Once she was done telling them everything she sat back down. She noticed that Macrov was opening the door and leaving them to their thoughts. Just before he left he turned back and said "Beware of the tiger." and shut the door and left. The three of them sat there staring at each other for awhile before Natsu broke the silence. "So, Lilly is half dragon as well as some sort of secret weapon." "I don't like the weapon part but I think I like the dragon part just fine." he said smiling slyly.

"Yeah, but what did Macrov mean about beware the tiger?" Gray asked slightly annoyed. "I think he means the tiger from the Zodiac group. I've heard he's not only perverted but a stone cold killer. Same with his partner Gemini." they looked at her like she had gone and grown another head.

"The Zodiac sends out search and assassin parties in groups of two you idiot!" Gray said looking at Natsu. "You wanna go droopy eyes?!" Natsu asked holding out his flaming fists. "You bet pointy eyes!" Gray shouted walking over to him ice swirling around his fists. Before an actual fight could break out, Lilly walked into the room yawning before asking "What's going on?"

Natsu turned around the moment her sleep tinted voice spoke. What he saw made him blush madly. She wore a very short nightgown that was so white it was see through. revealing her bright pink, lacy underwear and bra. They made her already pale skin seem even more pale. At the moment she was rubbing one of her jewel colored eyes while looking at them with the other. Her golden hair was rumpled due to her being in bed for awhile. The more he looked at her the more he knew that he could no longer run from from his feelings.

Lilly took one look at all of their grave faces and turned as still as a statue. "You guys found out didn't you?" she asked in a haunted voice barley above a whisper. When all they did was nod their heads she slumped to the ground in a defeated manor and began to cry.

Natsu didn't like this one bit so he sat down next to her and began rubbing her back in slow circles. When her sobs quitted he asked her "Why didn't you want us to know?" She looked at him with tear streaked eyes causing his gut to clench she said "because now they kill you guys as well." With that she got up and ran back towards her room and shut the door before locking it.

No matter how much they begged and cajoled she would not open the door. Finally they just gave up and sat outside the door. "What did she mean they would kill us as well?" Erza asked quietly.

"I think it means that who ever killed her parents will kill us now that we know to much about them and Lilly." Gray answered softly slightly growling. "How much more does she have to suffer due to their greedy and blood thirsty deeds?!" Natsu growled out surprising the others even as they nodded in agreement.

They sat there for a moment before realizing that it was way to quite in there. Natsu got up and knocked down the door before looking around and finding the room was a absolute mess. He looked down and saw a sheet of paper with something written on it. He picked it up and read it.

"If you wish to rescue the girl then come to the clock tower in the central square of town." Natsu growled cursing under his breath. He opened up the window and jumped out rushing towards the town square. He was completely unaware of Erza and Gray fallowing him. It wasn't till he reached the clock tower did he feel them pull him behind some bushes. He saw some sort of bullet land right where he was standing before exploding. "What were you thinking?! This was obviously a trap to kill us!" Erza whispered angrily after hitting him on the head.

He rubbed his head while asking "what was that for? Do they really have Lilly?" He heard Erza sigh before answering. "I did that because your an idiot! And no they don't have Lilly, she hid in the closet while crying and is still there." With that her and Gray half dragged half carried him back to the house. Once there they took him to Lilly's room and opened the closet to find a conked out Lilly who's night gown lay around her like wings and her hair like a halo. She was indeed asleep. Natsu was so relieved and tired that he fell to the floor next to her and fell asleep. He unconsciously put his arms around her and pulled her closer.


	7. Chapter 7

The Darkest Past Chapter 7

Erza wasn't at all surprised to see Natsu fall asleep next to the young girl. But it seemed Gray was. He kept grumbling about how unfair it was as she dragged him out of the room. Once out of the room she threw him onto the couch and tied him there. Once she was done with that she went to the other couch and fell asleep herself.

Gray did not like being tied down one single bit. Nor did he like that Natsu was the only one allowed to be near Lilly. It made him boiling mad. Finally, after several hours of trying to untie himself he eventually managed to break his restraints.

He walked back into the room where Lilly and Natsu were sleeping only to find them holding each other like some sort of children. He tried to pull Natsu away from Lilly but he simply wouldn't budge.

_Damn it! He's so heavy!_ After what seemed like forever Gray finally pulled Natsu away from Lilly. What he saw when he looked back at the young girl was how angelic she seemed.

He couldn't stop the blush that covered his face. He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked back to see an enraged Natsu gripping his shoulder. "What are you doing here Gray?!" Natsu growled.

Gray just stood there like some kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. When he didn't answer right away Natsu growled and threw him out of the room like he weighed nothing. He landed on his back before hitting the back of his head. _What was that all about?_ was the last thought that crossed his mind before he passed out.

Natsu woke up to a dull pain before realizing that he was no longer next to Lilly as well as outside the room. He walked back into the room to find Gray looking at his Lilly like she was some sort of candy that he wanted to eat. _She's mine_ his mind growled.

He grabbed Gray's shoulder ready for anything. When Gray finally turned around he lost all common sense he had left. "What are you doing here Gray?!" he heard himself growl out. And when he didn't answer his patience crumbled much like his common sense had.

He then threw Gray out of the room not caring if he was injured or not. It was a long time till Natsu calmed down.

But when he finally did, he heard a whimpering sound coming from Lilly as she slept. He laid down next to her once again before he finally heard the words escaping her mouth.

"No. Stop. Don't kill them please." escaped her lips like water running down an mountain much like the tears that slithered down her face.

Natsu did the only thing he could think to do at the moment. And that was to hold her close to him while whispering "It's ok, I'm here. I'm right here. It's just a dream." After a few minutes passed her crying stopped and she became silent once more.

Natsu felt himself become distracted by her breath tickling his neck and did the most stupid thing he'd done in his life. He bent over and picked her up off the floor before tacking her to the bed while kissing those flower like lips of hers.

Once he landed on the bed he pulled the sleeping girl to his chest and held onto her for dear life. It wasn't long before he himself drifted off to sleep.

His slumbering mind was plagued by never ending dreams of Lilly. Some were nightmares while others were happy. Some were perverted while others were more pure. Dream after dream assaulted his mind much like the emotions he harbored in his heart.

The one that occurred the most was one where he stood in front of the whole town in what appeared an marriage ceremony. Lilly wore a flowing white and blue dress with red flowers in her hands.

Her eyes looked directly into his while her cheeks were flushed a light pink. She looked every bit like an fairy or even better yet a goddess. Just when he was about to kiss her, he woke up to someone hitting his head and looked up to see an very angry Erza shouting something at him.

He rubbed his head for a bit before he realized exactly what she was saying. "Get up Natsu! Lilly has gone missing again!" He looked at her blankly for a second before screaming "What?! Where has she gone of to now?"

" I don't know but she left a note about going to pick up something form the dry cleaners. But she has been gone far to long for that!" Despite her bold words Natsu could tell that she was very worried about Lilly.

"Oh, by the way, I've locked Gray in his room with a little surprise." she said with an evil look in her eyes and a smirk on her mouth. Natsu felt a chill run up and down his spine as heard screaming come from his and Gray's room.

Natsu got up and peaked through the crack of the door. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. _What's Juvia doing here?_ he thought just as she began stroking Gray's hair as he was tied to the bed.

Gray kept trying to get away but was bound too tightly to the bed. Natsu felt sorry for him despite the little incident last night. Gray looked over at him pleadingly but before Natsu could even get a chance to do anything Erza dragged him away from the door.

Lilly wasn't sue how she got herself lost. But one thing was for sure she was being followed by a man and women. She sighed.

_I just wanted to pick up some of my cloths but, it doesn't look like I'm going to get a chance to escape._ She picked up her pace a bit before turning a corner and into a clothing store. "Welcome to Rose Garden. We are currently having a sale on everything in the store." The lady in front of her said before dragging her into the nearest dressing room.

She kept bring more and more cloths for her to try on. Some were rather revealing and when the sales lady pulled her out of the dressing room she heard all the near by guys whistle. This mad her feel embarrassed and blush madly.

Just when she thought she couldn't try on any more cloths, the Sales lady said she could have them all for free. She even gave her a rather large amount of shoes, jewelry and purses as well.

When she finally walked out of the store she was the proud new owner of a whole luxury wardrobe. She carefully made her way back to the house only to run into someone. Or rather two someones.

"Ow." she muttered before someone picked her up and squeezed her to death "I'm so glad your ok!" she heard Natsu say into her ear. He held her as they both watched Erza pick up all her new found belongings. Erza then motioned for them to fallow her back to the house.

Once they were safely back in the house Erza and Natsu asked her 20 or so questions while making sure she was ok. She blushed a bit when Natsu sat down next to her and kissed her. Erza just looked at them knowingly before tacking her bags to the room they shared.

Once she was gone Natsu leaned in and whispered "so, where exactly did you get the cloths your wearing?" His voice was husky with some unknown emotion. She looked down at herself turning a bright shade of red after she noticed that all she was wearing was very short skirt with a tube top that only reached her upper stomach. This outfit showed more than she would ever have wanted to show.

So when she finally looked at him answered "From a store called Rose Garden." her voice was somewhat breathy and her voice almost caught in her throat at the hungry look he gave her.

The next thing she knew he had pinned her arms and legs against the cough and was towering over her before claiming her lips. Lilly was so surprised by his actions that when he began to tease her lips open she was unprepared for his tongue to enter mouth. She gasped before melting into the kiss herself.

Natsu searched and searched every street and corner with every nerve ending panicking. He was about to turn a corner when some ran into him and Erza. Not just any some one either. It was Lilly. Relief flashed through him as he picked her up and silently followed Erza back to the house after she picked up all the bags Lilly had dropped.

Once the three of them arrived at the house he got a good look at what exactly Lilly was wearing. _Is she trying to tempt me?_ he asked himself. Before he knew it he was kissing her senseless. And even after that he couldn't stop from pinning her to the couch and deepening the kiss.

When he finally came up for air he noticed the stunned yet blushing face of the girl under him. This had some sort of affect on him as well and it took all his will power to keep himself from doing anything beyond kissing her.

He picked her up again and took her back to the room and laid down on the bed holding her close before finally falling asleep.

Erza was happy to finally reunite Natsu with Lilly but this little reunion was going to be shattered soon. _They know we are living with her_ she thought grimly as she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes.

They were fallowed the whole way home but by who Erza didn't know. At the moment she was in the kitchen getting a drink when she felt someone grab her from behind. "Come with me and I won't harm a single hair on the two fellows that work with you." her captor said. The voice was most certainly male with a hint of some sort of accent.

Erza felt some sort of knife being held to her throat so all she did was nod. "Good." the voice said again. And then all went black.


	8. Chapter 8

The Darkest Past Chapter 8

Erza woke up to the sound of someone talking. She opened her eyes to see a tall, almost giant man talking to the women known as Kathleen. _Where the heck did I get taken to? _ She tried to get up but quickly realized she was chained to a chair.

Realizing she was getting no where she tuned into what the two of them were saying.

"I told you to get the blond haired Girl not this wench!"

"You said that there was only one girl."

"No, I said there is only one girl I'm looking for and I also gave you a picture!'

"No you didn't!"

This continued for quite awhile. A few minutes later Erza felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw Lilly untying her. After what seemed like agonizing hours Erza was finally free.

Lilly lead her down several flights of stairs and out int the open. "We were worried once we saw you were gone. Natsu and Gray are waiting for us at the building up ahead." Erza heard raised voices coming from behind them and sped up a bit.

"Why did you come by yourself? Your the on their after!" Erza whispered angrily. Lilly just looked at her before pushing her ahead of her as a hand shot itself at them. The owner of the hand pulled Lilly back with him and disappeared.

with a final "Go ahead" rom Lilly, Erza ran towards the place where Natsu and Gray were waiting before slowing down to catch her breath. "What happened to Lilly?" Natsu asked when she was finally breathing normally again. "She got taken instead of me when I escaped."

"What?!" both Natsu and Gray practically roared. They looked at her like she was the bad guy and not the one who took her. Natsu walked off towards the direction Erza had just come from before looking back and saying "Are you guys coming or what?"

She sighed before she and Gray followed Natsu back to the building. _Why did she protect me_ she asked herself. Sighing once more she walked a bit faster in order to catch up with Natsu. _This is going to be a long day._

Lilly was prepared for the pain as Leo and his partner began walking towards her wearing the same predator like smile they all wore. "We finally found you princess." Cancer said nastily raising the hairs on the back of her neck even more. Lilly was aware of the hungry looks Leo gave her as he walked over to her.

He then began to strip her cloths off leaving only her bra and underwear. "Looks like you've filled out nicely since the last time I saw you huh princess." She simply looked at him eyes narrowing which caused his already wide grin to widen even more. She **knew** why they called her princess and it made her very much angry as well as afraid.

The reason they called her that was because her father was the king of the dragons while her mother was the princess of some small kingdom. She got her looks from her mother while she got her powers from her father. It was well known that she was the last dragon, or even half dragon left alive today.

"We found you a partner princess." Cancer piped up suddenly. "The boss thinks you guys would be the perfect couple." Lilly knew what they had planned to do with her long before they suspected her to even know about it. They planned to use her not only as a weapon but as a breeding tool for to create more weapons. Hence the reason the topic was brought up.

"The boss will be here shortly." Leo said his voice hungry as his eyes roamed her body. "We'll leave you to get dressed." With that they handed her some clothes before walking out the door and locking it. _I wonder who the lucky fellow is this time_ she thought as she began getting dressed.

Moments later Kathleen walked through the door followed by Leo. "I'm sure you already met Lilly but, Leo here is the new 'groom' I've chosen for you." Lilly's mind went into chaos at these words. "Play nice children." was all she said before walking out the door once more.

Lilly backed up against the wall as Leo began walking towards her eyes filled with dirty thoughts and a sickening grin on his face. _Please hurry Natsu, Gray, and Erza!_ she screamed in her mind as Leo pinned her to the wall.

Natsu wasn't sure how he heard her voice in his head but, he knew that he needed to hurry. No sooner than he picked up his pace did they reach the building. The lights were on on one of the rooms.

He looked through the window and saw Lilly pinned against a wall while some guy tried to kiss her. _Who does he think he is_ Natsu growled in his head. Not caring who saw him he climbed the stairs that lead to that window before launching himself at the man.

Once the guy was tied up and officially knocked out Natsu ran over to Lilly. "Are you alright? Who was that guy?" When she didn't answer him he looked at her to see her running over to him before hugging him to death. "That was Leo and yes I'm ok. Lets get out of here though." she whispered in a tiny voice.

He just nodded his head before picking her up bridal style causing her to blush and running back to where the others waited. Once they were safely back at the house , Natsu asked "what happened Lilly? And why was he doing that to you?"

Her face drained of color much like it did when they asked about something that scared her. "They knew I would try to save Erza so, they waited till she escaped before trying to well.. um.. breed me with someone . They consider me a breeding tool as well as a weapon."

Natsu felt his newly found control evaporate rapidly at each word she said before asking another question. "Was it that guy in the room they chose to breed with you?" She simply nodded her head face even more pale than before. _Who in their right mind would do that to anyone let alone Lilly?!_

Lilly was later taken by Erza to the room they shared. Though he couldn't sleep. Thoughts about what he just found out were tossing and churning in his head. Sleep soon claimed him though.


	9. Chapter 9

The Darkest Past Chapter 9

Leo found himself face down on the floor before his memory returned. _Damn! They took her, again! _He got back onto his feet and fallowed his nose.

Which showed him the path they took. He had waited a very long time to get a chance to woo the young girl himself. So, when he was chosen to be the so called 'groom' he was very excited.

_I remember the first time I meet her._

*Flash back*

It was 15 years ago. He, only 4 years old at the time, had arrived back form his mission only to find a young blond haired girl sitting at a table all alone. He decided to walk over and sit with her. Once he arrived there he was shocked at what he saw. Her eyes were blue with bits of violet tinted here and there with fair skin and full pink lips. The only thing that marred her beauty was the dozens of scars littering her body. "HI my name is Leo, what's yours?" he asked her. She simply looked him with wizened eyes the color of two different crystals and said "it's Serinity."

He felt his heart begin to race in his chest then as he stared at her while she ate. A few minutes later Kathleen came out and dragged her away saying "come on it's time for more tests." The look on the young girls face made him shiver with fear. For she had a very frightened face of someone who knew what was about to happen but knew better than to struggle. He watched her go with apprehension tugging at his heart.

The next time Leo saw her was when he was 10 and she was 9. her hair began to grow like a rapidly feed plant along with her height. It wasn't long till he realized he had unmistakable fallen for her. But then, a few years later she suddenly went missing. None of them including the boss herself could find the young girl.

*End of Flash Back*

And now that he finally found her he wasn't about to hand her over to that bastard. With a bit of effort he got out of the rope while walking the path his nose showed him. He later came across a quant little house and saw Lilly with three other people laughing and eating together. He then saw a red haired boy lean over and kiss her which caused her to blush and him to fume.

Leo didn't know how long he stood there watching the scene but, eventually the raid haired boy and Lilly left the room and went into another one._ Now's my chance_ he thought before jumping through the open window.

*O*

Natsu thought he smelled something from outside but ignored it when he heard the adorable sneeze that came from Lilly. "That was so cute." he told her before kissing her deeply which caused her to blush a deep shade of red. "Get a room you flame-for breath bastard!" he heard Gray shout angrily. Natsu simply stuck his tongue out at him before picking Lilly up and walking into the room she shared with Erza and pulling her down onto the bed with him.

He then looked Lilly in her crystal colored yes and said "i've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I...I love you and have for awhile." He saw her blush turn a shade darker before she answered him. "I... I have also loved you for awhile Natsu." He brought her lovely face closer to his before claiming her lips in demanding kiss. She gasped which left her mouth open for his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. She moaned once he let his hands roam her body causing both of them to shiver.

Natsu broke their kiss in order to inhale more air sense he hadn't been breathing for awhile. Once he wasn't breathing like a marathon runner he looked over at Lilly to see that her whole face was a deep shade of crimson and that during that kiss he had taken her dress off. He felt a large amount of heat rush to his face as he looked at her appearance before looking away and handing her back her dress.

When he looked back she was fully dressed but was struggling against something for some odd reason before he noticed the man on top of her pinning her to the floor. He recognized him the moment he saw his face. _"_You! How'd you get into the house?!" he yelled, "I got in through the open window. And this lady right here belongs to me you here?!" Natsu just growled at him before sending some flames at him knocking him off Lilly and back out the window.

Soon Gray and Erza came barging into the room. "Where did he go?" they asked at the same time before looking at each other blushing slightly. "He's outside the window." he said in a happy yet pissed voice. After saying that the guy came flying back into the house kicking Gray and Natsu before landing near Lilly who sat there wide eyed and shivering in fear while Gray and Erza kicked his butt.

By the end of everything they had tied up and locked the guy named Leo in a makeshift cage. natsu sighed as he held Lilly close to him aware that she was scared of the man. "Alright Leo tell us why your here and what your organization wants with Lilly." When he didn't answer the collar they put on him shocked him for a good measure before he decided to answer them.

After their brief yet interesting question and answer session Natsu laid next to Lilly has hse slept next to him with a small smile on her sleeping face. _If only you knew the effect you have on me_ he thought. Her steady breathing caused her breath to tickle his neck which just made him want to kiss her all over again. He sat there for a moment having a rather perverted fantasy of her in a very skimpy bathing suit sitting on his lap while he kissed her breathless groping any part of her he could touch at the only went downhill from there. His mind then conjured the image of Lilly wearing nothing at all tied to the bed while he did what he wanted to her.

Natsu found himself breathing hard with some sort of emotion that he couldn't name. He took one last glance at the door before kissing Lilly lightly on the lips falling into sleep's waiting arms.

*O*

Gray was very surprised that his thoughts kept drifting to and from Erza only for them to head down a path that he felt was to early to take. _Since when did I have these sort of feelings for Erza? And does she feel the same way?_ Question after question popped into his mind like spam e-mails or flies to food. He sat down on his bed thinking about these things before finally going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Darkest Past Chapter 10

"They want her to destroy all the legal guilds and help all the dark guilds begin a their reign. They also want make her the weapon of choice but also need more living weapons. That's why they made me her 'groom' so to speak."

Gray, Erza and Natsu looked at each other with a evil gleam in their eyes before looking back at Leo grinning evilly causing him to shiver in fear. "Let's do 'that' to him right Erza?"

"Yeah, it would be very entertaining after all." "Right Gray?"

"yeah, this is going to be so much fun."

Leo looked at them with growing unease before asking "what's is 'that'?" They just looked at him with sickening grins before their faces become shocked. Leo then felt a sharp pain coming from his ribs and looked back to see Lilly with eyes cold as ice whispering something to the piece of glass as it continued to cut him in various places.

Natsu was growing uneasy at the cold look in Lilly's eyes before he realized that she was in full control this time and relaxed. "I will not go back nor will I help you guys with anything. that includes becoming a 'bride' for that demon." Her words seemed calm, friendly even until you saw the cold yet angry look that gleamed in her eyes. "I still have the scars to prove it." After saying that she used some metal and formed it into a bat before literally hitting him out the open window. Lilly stood there until the last glimpse of him was gone then fell to the floor breathing hard.

Natsu ran over to her picking her up. "Are you ok? That was amazing though." Lilly smiled weakly at him before answering his question. "I'm ok. I'm just not used to controlling that much of my power at once. It consumed a lot of my energy." Natsu kissed her forehead before walking over to the bed and setting her down then sitting next to her. Erza grabbed Gray's hand dragging him out of the room while he just stood there frozen.

One the two interlopers were out of the room Natsu leaned down and kissed Lilly directly on those rose hued lips which, caused her eyes to widen in surprise. He broke the kiss before saying "i'm proud of you for standing up for yourself." This caused her already flushed face to become even more flushed. Natsu smiled. He liked the way her face looked when she blushed like that. It made her look like a flower in full bloom. Not even aware of his movement himself he found himself laying down next to her kissing her once more with her kissing back. This continued for quite awhile till the two of them broke apart.

Both were breathing heavy and blushing a deep shade of red. Just then Erza walked into the room. "Hey Natsu, you need to leave so we can get our bath." Without even waiting for an answer she picked him up by the jacket and threw him out of the room before shutting the door on him and locking it.

*O*

gary walked back towards his room and saw a stunned and fuming Natsu rubbing his back side mumbling something about Erza being a pain. "Hey pointy eyes, what the heck are you doing grumbling to yourself?" Natsu just looked at him for a moment before erupting into flames. "Erza kicked me out of the room and I'm itching for a fight!" Gary grinned he was also looking for a fight and he was finally getting one. "Bring it on flame for breath." With that the two of them fought like there was no tomorrow. They only stopped when they heard giggles and squeals coming from the bath room.

"it sounds like those two are having fun in there huh?" he asked a blushing Natsu. "y-yeah it does." They both stood there imaginations running wild as t what could be happening in there. Suddenly the door open and Erza stepped out wearing her usual armor and shut the door behind her. "What are you two doing just standing there?" she asked them scowling a bit at their flushed faces before dragging them both into the living room. "until she's done getting ready you two will be staying here with me."

"What the hell Erza! Why can't I stay with her?!" Gray heard Natsu ask or rather growled. "Because, she's want's to surprise you with anew outfit she bought the other day." Erza says rather bluntly. No one said a word for the next few minutes. Though Natsu continued to sulk while Gray tried not to laugh at Natsu's face. They all heard footsteps coming towards them and looked at Lilly stunned. Especially Natsu. Lilly wore a white and gold dress that made her skin and hair glow like the sun tinted with the moon. The ends of the dress were laced with gold that highlighted the pure white shoes she wore.

He long gold hair was pulled up in a half braid while the rest of it fell down in damp waves. "H-how doI look?" she asked shyly. When they continued to stare at her mouths on the floor her face flushed pink. "I-is it really that bad?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. Natsu got up and walked over to her before gripping her shoulders. "It doesn't look bad. In fact it looks stunning on you." he looked down cheeks slightly red while she blushed bright red.


	11. Chapter 11

The Darkest Past Chapter 11

Erza was so mad at Gray she hit him harder than usual. "Ow!" he cried in pain. "What was that for?!" he asked in an angry voice. That did not even affect Erza though. "You made Lilly sad. And for that you will pay dearly." She then picked Gary up by the back of his shirt and out of the room.

She was sure Gray's screams could be heard from several rooms over. But she didn't care. "Do anything like that again and I'll lock you in a room with Juvia. You don't want that do you?" she asked in a warning voice. Gray shook his head franticly saying "No! Anything but that!"

"Good. Now when we go back into the room I wan you to apologize." she replied in a no nonsense voice. With that the two of them walked back to where Natsu and Lilly were. Well, Erza walked while she dragged Gray. "Sorry about my out burst earlier." Gray said after she sat him down. "It's ok." Lilly said no longer looking like she was going to cry.

Natsu on the other hand looked murderously at Gray. This caused Gray to flinch before eyeing him back ready for a fight. Before one could break out though Lilly got up and walked out of the room confusing everyone. She latter came back carrying three bags. One with each of their names on it.

"I bought each of you an outfit I thought would look good on you." She then began handing the bags to their proper owners. Erza open hers and smiled at the red dress with bright blue roses on it. It had matching shoes and even a sword.

Erza looked at what Gray got. He got an ice blue colored shirt, black pants, blue shoes and a black jacket. "He won't be wearing those for long though." she heard Natsu say. "Th-thats true but, I thought he would like them anyway." Lilly said stuttering slightly.

She heard Natsu growl slightly and looked over at him seeing that he was glaring at Gray before he open his bag. He then pulled out an shirt with a flame pattern on it with black pants and flame colored shoes with a black jacket. The look on his face made Erza laugh softly.

His face was flushed a bright pink as he stared at his new cloths. He was smiling softly before he looked back at Lilly. Lilly was currently looking down at her lap, face flushed as well. "Thank you for the cloths." they all said at once.

"Y-you're very welcome." she got out blushing a darker shade of pink. Erza chuckled before getting up and taking her hand and leading her back to their shared room. "Can you please help me put this on?" she asked Lilly. "Sure. I'd love to." Erza took off her cloths and stood still as Lilly helped her into the dress and the shoes. "Thank you." Erza said after she was dressed once more before picking up the sword.

The two of them walked back into the room to find both Gray and Natsu were dressed in their new cloths as well. They looked up and looked shocked at what she looked like. "Erza you look amazing." she heard Gray say. She looked at him to see he was looking away from her his face a deep shade of red. Erza chuckled to herself at his reaction.

*O*

Nast smirked at Gray's reaction before returning his attention to Lilly. She was blushing as well. But for different reasons. She obviously thought he looked good in his current outfit. _Every time she blushes she makes me want to kiss her all over again._ "Come here." he said patting the seat beside him.

She sat down next to him and he immediately wrapped on arm around her shoulder causing her blush to darken. "Thank you for the outfit." he whispered into her ear. He felt a shiver run through her and smiled.

They sat like that for awhile talking about random and meaningless things till their stomachs growled. Everyone laughed at that. Lilly and Erza got up and walked over to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" they asked over their shoulders. "Beef stew please." Natsu replied. "No it should be turkey sandwiches." Gray said pointedly.

"What was that snowman?" Natsu growled. "You heard me flame for breath, it should be turkey sandwiches." Gray growled back. They began fighting in ernest then. Punches, kicks and everything. This time Natsu didn't even think Erza could stop them.

The fighting continued till he felt familiar arms wrap around him from behind. "Natsu it's ok. We can fix both. Please stop." he heard Lilly's sweet voice near his ear. He couldn't help himself, he just had to touch her then. He stopped fighting and turned around to face her and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"I don't want you to fight." was all she said

Natsu wound his arms around her and kissed her while whipping her tears away. The voices of both Erza and Gray didn't even register in his mind.

They stayed like that, kissing for what seemed like forever till they had to break apart to breath in deep gaps of air. "I-i'll go fix dinner now." Lilly said getting up and heading for the kitchen. He walked a few steps behind her surprised to see the food and appliances floating in the air making the food all on their own.

"Wow." he heard himself say. The blush that already coated her cheeks deepened at his words. "It's easier this way." she stated not looking at him.

They were soon all four seated at the table digging into the sandwiches and the stew. They then heard a knock on the door and Erza got up and answered the door before flinching at who she saw on the other side.

"Master what are you doing here. And why is Jalal with you?" she asked nervously.

"He asked me to bring him to you. He says he has info on the organization you need to know." Macrov answered before pushing the blue haired man forward. "Go on in. I'll be right behind you." With that the master and Jalal walked through the doorway and into the house. _Why the heck does he know about the organization?_ Natsu asked himself.

He then looked at said man and saw that he was peering at Lilly with what appeared to be surprise and sadness. "You probably don't remember me but, I remember you Lilly." he said in a low voice. Lilly just looked at him with confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked warily.

Jalal just looked away sadly before saying what he knew. " I know that the organization is actually training mercenaries in order to wipe out all the regulated guild or legal guilds. They will kill anyone who gets in their way or doesn't join them."

"They slaughter families and take in the children before training them in their ways. I know that you three are now on the top of their hit list. So be careful." With one last sad look at Lilly he then turned to Erza before smiling with happiness and regret. "Nice to see you again Erza." he said before walking back out the door

" Yes, nice to see you as well Jalal." She smiled sadly blushing slightly.

_Is there something between him and Erza or him and Lilly?_ Natsu asked himself as he watched both the master and Jalal walk out of the house and shut the door. They later went to bed but not all with sweet dreams.


End file.
